Broken Strings
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Nada na vida é fácil, foi o que minha mãe me disse, mas não achei que fosse tão difícil, apesar de que quando eu comecei com ele, quando eu o deixei entrar eu tinha idéia que isso iria acontecer...


Enfrentar, palavra que todos me diziam, como se fosse fácil, como se não doesse só ter que olhar para frente. Nada na vida é fácil, foi o que minha mãe me disse, mas não achei que fosse tão difícil, apesar de que quando eu comecei com ele, quando eu o deixei entrar eu tinha idéia que isso iria acontecer.

_**Let me hold you**_

_**For the last time**_

_**It's the last chance to feel again**_

_**But you broke me**_

_**Now I can't feel anything**_

_- Lily, sabe qual é o seu problema? – perguntou-me James Potter me fazendo parar de andar para olha-lo._

_- Qual você acha que é o meu problema Potter? – perguntei secamente segurando meus livros com força._

_- Que você morre de medo, que me ama, mais do que já lhe passou pela mente amar alguém, mas morre de medo de ser magoada e por isso se esconde atrás de palavras grosseiras e suas desculpas vazias._

_Senti os livros caírem no chão, James me olhava mais intenso do que jamais o havia visto._

_- Você quer saber o que sinto Potter? Eu gosto de você há anos, desde antes de você reparar em mim, mas lembra? Como você me tratava? Como se eu fosse a parede! Não! Pior que a parede! Eu não era nada! A não ser claro quando você precisava! Daí você se lembrava! Sabe Potter? Quantas vezes você me magoou? Quantas vezes eu chorei por sua causa? Então eu parei e percebi que você não valia a pena que nunca valeria e segui em frente então você resolveu notar em mim, querer sair comigo, mas eu tinha me fechado contra você, pois já estava magoada de mais e prometi nunca lhe deixar entrar novamente, só que eu percebi que você nunca saiu!_

_James me puxou para seus braços, eu nem conseguia vê-lo, pois meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas._

_- Eu jamais imaginei isso Lily, eu te amo, mais do que eu achava naquela época que era possível amar alguém, eu lamento, nunca vou lhe dizer o quanto, mas me deixe tentar, tentar sermos diferentes, tentar nos fazer felizes._

_**When I love you**_

_**It's so untrue**_

_**I can't even convince myself**_

_**When I'm speaking**_

_**It's the voice of someone else**_

Eu fui mais feliz do que muitas pessoas, cada momento com James, cada sorriso, brincadeira, carinhos, tudo foi perfeito, de uma maneira tão intensa, tão perfeita que eu tinha medo que um dia acabasse.

_**Oh it tears me up**_

_**I tried to hold but it hurts too much**_

_**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**_

_**To make it all okay**_

_- Sabe quando acabarmos Hogwarts – disse James timidamente, isso me fez prestar mais atenção nele, mais do que normalmente. Virei-me no seu colo o olhando._

_- O que? – perguntei o insentivando, ele colocou a mão no bolso das calças me fazendo ficar mais curiosa._

_- Quero me casar com você – anunciou, me estendendo a caixinha aberta onde havia dois lindos anéis. Senti meus olhos marejarem. – Lily fale algo._

_- Eu te amo! – sussurrei antes de beijá-lo._

_**You can't play our broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that aint real**_

Eu lembro que de todos foi o beijo mais doce que jamais demos, aquele que tinha mais significados, mais segredos, mais carinho, mais amor... Mas nem todos os segredos eram bons e descobri isso da pior maneira.

_**Oh the truth hurts**_

_**And lies worse**_

_**I can't like it anymore**_

_**And I love you a little less than before**_

_- Jamesito! – gritou uma mulher que logo identifiquei como a mãe do James entrando pelo salão comunal e correndo para abraçá-lo. – Você está tão grande amor! Nem acredito que em novembro vai se casar – sorri enormemente. – Sabrina era uma noiva perfeita!_

_Sabrina? James me olhou, seus olhos me contando que ela não havia se enganado com meu nome, que na verdade, ele que me enganará. Olhei uma ultima vez para ele antes de subir as escadas._

_**Oh what are we doing**_

_**We are turning into dust**_

_**Playing house in the ruins of us**_

Aquela foi a ultima vez que olhei o James, nas outras vezes quando ele tentara me explicar, lago que nem ele sabia explicar eu nunca mais o olhei, nunca olhei o sorriso que enchia meu mundo, os olhos que me fazia fazer o que ele deseja-se, nunca mais olhei sua mão onde antes havia nosso anel, hoje ele deve estar usando outro anel, um junto com a Sabrina, um que nunca estaria no meu dedo.

Foi bom, quase reconfortante, logo depois eu descobrir que tinha uma doença mágica e que morreria em breve, hoje estou escrevendo, pois sinto que não vou ter muito mais tempo, amor em papel, é isso que deixo da minha vida.

_** Lily Evans.**_

* * *

**N/A:**_**Eu dedico essa fic há duas pessoas, uma por um lado bom, outra por um lado não tão bom, digamos.**_

_**1º a Nanda Evans, aquela que sempre me ajuda, que tem os nomes e as idéias mais incríveis, aquela que é minha amiga, te adoro!**_

_**2º Aquele que eu colocaria como o James nessa fic, pois nunca vai saber o que poderia ter sido, espero que mesmo assim ele perceba antes do fim que uma vida medíocre e normal não leva a nada.**_

_**Review´s, please?**_

_**Obrigada pela atenção!**_

_**Beijos!**_


End file.
